powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh
"Mythical Summoning! Ryuuseioh!" is the Mythical Chi Beast of RyuuRanger. During the original war against the Gorma, RyuseiOh and the other Mythical Chi Beasts were summoned and empowered by the five Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels. As the jewels were lost following the end of the war, Kaku had to use his own chi energy to summon RyuseiOh when the Gorma resurfaced in the late 20th century. As the Gorma stepped up their offensive, this ultimately proved insufficient, requiring RyuseiOh to summon Rin to China to find the Lai-Lai Jewels in order to awaken the other four Mythical Chi Beasts, allowing the Dairangers to form Dairen'Oh with RyuseiOh and later Kiba Daioh with Won Tiger. First introduced in episode 1 to prevent Ryo from being captured by Baron String, RyuseiOh can breath streams of fire from his mouth called . It forms the core of Dairen'oh with the other Mythical Chi Beasts attaching to it as armor. Helped out in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh "RyuseiOh, Warrior Change!" First introduced in episode 2, RyuseiOh has the ability to transform into a humanoid form called , or Warrior Mode for short, with the command . In Warrior Mode, RyuseiOh is armed with a staff weapon similar to the core Dairangers' Dairen Rods called the . It's attacks include: * : Planting its rod into the ground, RyuseiOh spins around it to roundhouse kick opponents. * : RyuseiOh flies at his opponents with a flying side kick. * : RyuseiOh rapidly spins the Flying Dragon Rod, creating a gust of wind that immobilizes enemies. The attack can also be used to kick up loose debris to pummel enemies with. * : RyuseiOh's finisher where it charges forward while spinning its Flying Dragon Rod and smashes the opponent with it, typically done after performing the Great Windmill technique first. * : An alternate version of the Great Windmill Slice where RyuseiOh mounts onto the Heavenly Qi Palace and is carried into the sky before leaping off, using the momentum of its fall to increase the power of the Great Windmill Slice. *Its suit actor was Jiro Okamoto. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Dairen'oh, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Design RyuseiOh is designed by PLEX. It is styled like the legendary Monkey King, adorned with 'Hui' or rectilinear spirals, while the other four Chi Beasts are designed like stalwart, immovable palace statues. Additional Formations * RyuseiOh combines with the Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace (Mythical Chi Beasts) to form Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh. * This can then combine with Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger and Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen to become Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Toys :Main article:Thunder Megazord/toys RyuseiOh has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Cockpit Cockpit 10 Red Dragon Thunderzord.png Dairanger_title.jpg Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Hiromu on board CB-01 used his Megazord key to transform Go-Buster Ace into Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh. See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:0.5 Robo Category:Mecha (Dairanger) Category:Red Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Humanoid Mecha Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi